New York City and Red Dresses
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross and Laura spend time together in his dressing room. Fluff? Smut. /Concert one shot.


**Summary: Laura and Ross spend time together in his...dressing room. Smut/Fluff because I can.**

**A/N: Well, really only because Laura looked hot as fuck in her red dress tonight and well Ross...yeah. He was just Ross. It made me think of "she's wearing a red dress and everything!" and dudeeeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaas. Anyways, enjoy! (This is hella short btw.)**

* * *

He whirls Laura around before she can even walk away, catching the brunette by surprise. She gasps when he grasps her arm, his grip hot and firm but not painful. Spinning his girlfriend toward his open dressing room, he corrals her into the empty room and slams the door shut to pin her against it.

The breath rushes from her lungs as his body pressed into hers. With a tortured groan, he lightly pounds his forehead to the door and their cheeks brush by each other.

"Laur," He breathes out near her ear. "That dress. That dress. That fucking dress." Another sound escaped him. A kind of grunt, kind of curse. Grazing the side of her neck, he shifts until he can twist her hair in his fingers. "You're gonna fucking kill me."

Laura arches an eyebrow. "It's just a dress. I went out with my d-"

He shakes with laughter, sliding his hands from the door and down her body to her waist. "Yeah just...a dress that I think your ass looks amazing in it," he went on, sliding his hands further down to her rear. "Red looks good..on you." He waggles his eyebrows.

Laura laughs, squealing when his hold on her tightens. "You are such a perv." She shoves him playfully.

Ross smirks. "I can't help but be. I couldn't focus on anything but you out in the crowd. The way your body was moving. I was pretty much about to lose my cool and you totally knew it, dude."

Laura gasps fakely. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I would never." Ross raises an "are you kidding me" eyebrow at his girlfriend and she sticks her tongue out. "Okay, I may have teased a little."

Ross snorted. "Ha, more like alot. But I'm not complaining." He leaned in to kiss her lips. He tugs gently on her bottom lip and she giggles, obliging. He slips his tongue into her mouth almost immediately. "If you wanna start something, you have to finish it right?" He whispers.

Laura grins a little against his mouth, saying something inaudibly but somehow he hears her. "Mhmmmm."

Ross groans, their kiss getting more intense by the second. He grabs her by the thighs and lifts her up so her legs can wrap around his waist. He pulls away for a moment. "Well fuck me, and I mean that literally."

Closing his eyes, he seals their mouths together again. They both make a sound as their lips lock. He pulls back once again just enough to gaze at the brunette. And then he went back for more. As his lips plunder persistently, she wraps her arms around him and tip her face up for more. Tethering her around the waist, he pulls them flush as his tongue strokes the roof of her mouth before tangling with hers.

Her legs tighten around his waist, and he hoists her higher, cupping her butt.

They tip to the side, almost falling to the floor. He props her on a table by the mirror and deepens their kisses with long, drugging pulls that leave her gasping for more. His body pushes more firmly into hers as he cradles her face. Then he runs his hands down her neck and over her back.

Even through her clothes, he knew how to make her react when he cups her breasts. She chokes out a surprised sound of need and throws her head back, hitting it on the mirror.

"Shit," Ross gasps, his lips tearing themselves from hers. "You okay?" She nods.

But he still burrows his face against her shoulder as he pants. She clings to him, tucking her own cheek into his neck. "I'm okay."  
He releases a breath. "Okay."

She lifts her face to him, he lifts his to her, and the kiss is on again. She loves the feel of his jaw under her fingers. She loves his hands that are slipping up the hem of her dress and caressing her. When the heat of his erection nudges her through his jeans and her dress, they both suck in a harsh breath.

Ross sighs as she kisses her way down his neck. He groans and cups her waist, sending thrilling tingles along her nerve endings. Then his mouth was on her throat and he was tugging her to the edge of the small table to have their bodies closer.

* * *

Ross pushes Laura down onto the sofa and she giggles, signaling him to come closer but he shakes his head.

"Ugh, why are you so obsessed with me?" The blonde says dramatically.

Laura laughs, rolling her eyes. "If I'm obsessed with anything it's George Clooney but he doesn't want me...or knows I exist so you're the consolation prize." She grabs him by his pick necklace, gradually pulling him down.

With most of their clothes completely removed and scattered all around the floor, Ross removes his boxers.

"You are so mean to me." Ross pouts before leaning down to her all the way.

He rips her panties away. After they're were done giving each other mouth to mouth, she's completely naked, he has a condom on, and things were getting real hot up in his small dressing room. Her entire body throbs with heat and moist, aching need. Ross grasps her hip and manually drapes her leg around his waist. She follows his lead and wraps the other around him, hooking her feet together at the base of his back.

When he dips in a finger to find her wet, they both moan. Another digit follows. He stroked her until she arches and pants under him. His mouth does sinful things to her breasts. She never wanted him to stop. After he pulls his fingers free, he replaces them with something much larger that nudges her entrance and makes her vision gray. She holds her body taut as his tip presses a little deeper.

He set his forehead against Laura's and thrusts forward, impaling her fully.

She sucks in a sharp, startled breath. She arches up under him, burning for more. "More, more, more." Laura grabs two handfuls of his hair and clutches it hard. "Oh, God. Please, more."

He pulls out only to immediately rock back in. She moans out her ecstasy in a low keen. "More."

Ross sets a hand on the sofa by her face, watching her as he steadily pumps my body. His voice is raw and winded. "I can't get enough of you."

He plunges into her harder, shifting them just enough to slide deeper. Then he rearranges her legs. and then flexed his length just so, hitting a spot that almost had her crossing her eyes.

"You feel so good, so good," She chants from between chattering teeth. "So good."

"Fuck," Ross bit out. His teeth clenches. "Don't say shit like that to me when I'm already on the edge. You feel good too, Laura. So…goddamn…good. But I don't want it to end yet."

"Oh, screw it." Laura digs my fingers into his back and moves with him, urging him to quicken the pace. "We can have long, drawn-out slow sex later." She moans out.

He groans again, though this was more like a whimper and somehow she can still see a smirk form on his face. "Promise?"

She nods. "Yes. Yes. Right now, just..please."

"Damn, on it." His hips slapping against her own.

Laura cherishes every wicked sensation vibrating through her. Hugging his hips tight between her thighs as he repeatedly enters and withdraws, she throws her head back and arches with him.

Ross' gaze hazed as he they came together. With a dazed kind of grin, he sinks his fingers into her hair and holds her face as if she's the most important thing on the earth.

"I love this," he said. "I love you. You are so amazing."

She grips him tight, chuckling. "I love you, too."

And then he crushes their mouths together, burying himself deep, and sends her spiraling over the cliff. Her entire system feels like a lightning rod, absorbing the shock of their union. Ross groans and follows Laura into oblivion.

She cries out and clutches him hard, gouging out deep marks into his back with her fingernails.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God."

"Jesus, Laur." He arches and crushes them together as his length pulses.

She digs her heels into the base of his back until the earthquake, tornado, hurricane, and tsunami of sensations pass. And still, she feels rattled to the core. "Oh…my…God," Laura says one last time, her voice faint and exhausted.

Slumped heavily on top of her—which she gotta admit she didn't mind—Ross chuckles against her cheek and kisses her jaw, then her throat, and collarbone. "Thank you," he said. "I think I've gotten my cool back."

Laura giggles softly. "Thank you for that." She says almost out of breath.

Ross teases her ear with his nose. "I could've made that fifty million times better but I wasn't trying hard enough."

She retorts. "Please that was a trillion times amazing."

"Infinity," he counters.

Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she burrows her face into his neck. "Infinity times two."

She laughs before passing out underneath him, falling into a deep, peaceful stupor.

**fin.**

* * *

**yeahhhhhhhh they fell asleep in his dressing room haha, reviews are cool.**


End file.
